Letting Go
by Kibee
Summary: I don't understand this Chapter thing. I am trying so if this does not work I am so sorry. Anyway this is my First fan fic story. It is set in the times of MWPP. It is mainly about Lilys best friend and Lily. There is some (note how I say some) L J hate.
1. Leaving

Hi this is Bumble writing. This is my first Fan Fic so be nice. Please review, if you flame I don't really care, but it would be nice if you didn't. This story takes place when James and Lily went to school, in fact you will meet them in later parts. The title will be explained in a later part.

Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, Brenwen, Brianna, and their dad. 

****

Letting Go #1

**Leaving **

~ RebeccaBrook,anelevenyearold witch, is about to begin her studies at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, her dad, a Muggle, does not want her to go. Even more unfortunately, Rebecca's mum, a witch, is dead. Here we begin as Rebecca attempts to go to Hogwarts any way. ~ 

Rebecca Brook slowly opened her bedroom door and peered out; the coast was clear. She would have to make a run for it. Her dad would wake up any minute. She reached back into her room and pulled out a large trunk. From the look of it the trunk was very heavy, but Rebecca lifted it without any visible strain. Quickly she scampered out of her room onto the landing and down the stairs. Rebecca set the trunk down with a loud thump. Realizing all the noise she had made might wake up her dad Rebecca scampered back up the stairs and peered in to her dad's room. Good! He was still sleeping soundly. As she slipped down the stairs again to the telephone two small faces appeared at the banister.

"Brenwen, Brianna you aren't supposed to be here," Rebecca whispered annoyedly at her four year old twin sisters.

"We wanted to say bye," Brenwen whispered back loudly.

"Yea, you were going to leave with out saying bye," Brianna whimpered tearfully.

"No, I wasn't. I was just going to call a cab first. Well, anyway you have to go back to bed. Goodbye, I will write you lots," Rebecca whispered to her sisters. Then on an after thought she added, "Remember me and be good."

Brianna and Brenwen both nodded, hugged Rebecca and slipped soundlessly back down to their room. Rebecca smiled and slipped through to door to the telephone. She gently slid the phone off the hook and dialed a cab.

Moments later Rebecca opened the front door to go outside to wait for the cab. Managing to get outside with her trunk was very hard. First the door was stuck, then the trunk was stuck and Rebecca had to try and be very quite while doing the unsticking for fear of waking up her dad. If her dad woke up now she would never have another chance!

When she finally managed to get out on the front step she began to get exited. Thoughts kept flashing through her mind. I made it, he can't stop me now, Hogwarts here I come, were only some of her thoughts. 


	2. King's Cross Station

This is the second part of my story about Rebecca Brook. At the beginning of this part you will find Rebecca entering a cab. The next part will be up in two or three days.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. J.K. owns all the good stuff and we own the leftovers. In this case I own Rebecca, her Dad, the cab, and the cabby.

**Letting Go #2**

King's Cross Station

Rebecca opened the cab door then pushed her trunk in before she got in. 

"Rebecca, come back here."

Rebecca turned around to see her Dad sticking his head out of his bedroom window, yelling bloody murder at her.

"Bye, love you lots. See you next summer!" Rebecca yelled back at him. Then she slammed the cab door shut and announced to the cabby," King's Cross station please."

"I can't take you any where if you don't have your dad's permission," the cabby told her firmly.

Rebecca thought quickly and replied," My dad! He is not my dad, he is my uncle. I am going to visit my dad though. My uncle just doesn't want me to go." While saying these atrocious lies, Rebecca put on her innocent face, the one that all most no adult could refuse.

The cabby looked a little unbelieving, but Rebecca's face had done its magic and the cabby speed away from the curb. As she looked out the rear view window to see her home one last time she noticed her dad storming out of the house. He looked as if he was going to kill someone. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When they arrived at the station, Rebecca paid the cabby and entered the large building. King's Cross station was very overwhelming to her but Rebecca quickly got her bearings and plunged into the never-ending crowd. She fought her way through the crowd until she got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She paused to take a deep breath of air then pushed her way through the solid looking barrier.

Going through the barrier was strange, but not too strange. When Rebecca looked around Platform 9 and 3/4 for the first time it looked like a normal Muggle over crowded platform, but on closer inspection Rebecca could see that it most definitely was not normal. There were wands being waved around and owls hooting. She even saw one kid with a snake wrapped around his arm. Rebecca, smiled tossed back her shoulders, and entered the chaos.


	3. Lily

All you really need to know to read this is that Rebecca ran way from home to go to Hogwarts, her mom is dead (her mom was a witch) and her dad does not want her to go to Hogwarts.Yes I know that I said that it would be up in 2or 3 days but I found a beta reader and it took longer than I thought it would also the uploading thing would not let me upload grrrrrrr.This part is kind of strange. We will meet Lily and some other people. You will not find out the names of the other people in this part. I know who the other people are. Yes, well on with the story.

BumbleJ

Disclaimer: I own what I own and Ms. Rowling owns what she owns. 

**Letting Go #3**

**Lily**

The train was very loud, but compared to the platform it was almost silent. Most of the compartments were full, but Rebecca found one near the end that was empty. She had just sat down when she heard a scream outside her window. Being a kind, considerate person, Rebecca opened her window and stuck her head out to investigate.

Under her window was a girl with bright red hair. The girl's hair was standing on end, and Rebecca could tell the girl was not red from the heat, but from anger. 

"What is wrong?" Rebecca yelled down to the girl.

"They cursed me!" the girl just managed to choke out.

Thats when Rebecca saw three boys doubled over with laughter. Rebecca pulled her head in and slipped out of the compartment and out of the train. While she walked over to the girl she glared at the boys.

"Are you ok?" Rebecca asked the girl concernedly. Then noticing the girl's necklace which said, "Lily," she added," I'll get your trunk, Lily. Where are you sitting?"

"I am not sure," Lily replied.

"You can sit with me," Rebecca suggested.

"Thanks," Lily replied looking relieved.

Lily walked toward the train while Rebecca grabbed her trunk and glared at the boys one last time.

"What happened out there?" Rebecca asked the now, fairly calm Lily.

"They just cursed me, I don't know why!" Lily replied a little forlornly as if she was used to people doing these sorts of things to her.

"What curse was it?"

"I am not sure."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like electricity was running through me."

"I think it was the electro through curse. You'll live. Here, let me help you with your hair.

Rebecca and Lily proceeded to flatten Lily's hair. It was almost flat when the door burst open.

In this part you'll meet some other new people and find out who cursed Lily.

Disclaimer: I think you know who owns what. 

****

Letting Go #4

The Train Ride

At the door were two girls that looked like they were in their first year too. 

"Hi, who are you?" Lily asked them.

"Hi, I am Meaghan, and this is Perrin," a short brunette replied. 

"Who are you?" said Perrin, a short girl with strait red hair.

"I am Lily."

"And I am Rebecca." 

"Can we sit here?" Perrin asked.

"Sure," Rebecca replied. 

"Thanks. So what house do you want to be in?" Meaghan questioned them.

"Definitely Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Rebecca responded instantly.

"I think Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Lily said after some thought.

"Maybe Gryffindor," Perrin said a moment after Lily," I am not really sure."

"Gyffindor," Meaghan told them," is the best; all my brothers are in it."

"If you don't get Gryffindor, what house do you want, Meg?" Lily asked.

"I think Ravenclaw, seeing as it is for the studious."

~ Time passes. We now find our heroine and her new friends in a large room waiting to be sorted. ~

Rebecca looked around her at the large room she was in. Nothing too interesting. Lily and Meaghan were talking about what a disgrace it would be to be in Slytherin. Meaghan insisted that she would leave Hogwarts if she were put in Slytherin. Perrin was looking around nervously and chewing on her nails. Rebecca was thinking to her self that she would have to write Bri and Bren soon when she felt a sharp tug on her hair. She spun around to find herself face to face with one of the Lily tormentors.

"Hi," the boy said, looking genuinely pleased with his antics," I am Sirius. Who are you?"

Rebecca glared at the boy, spun around and moved towards Perrin.

"Fine then, be like that," Sirius said at her back.

Rebecca turned around and snapped back," I will be like that."

Tossing her long blonde hair she marched the rest of the way over to Perrin.


	4. The Train Ride

I hope you like this. I am trying very hard to make them longer. In this part they are sorted, are late for a class, get detention, and yell at the cursing boys. This is the fifth part out of ten. I already know what happens is most of the parts each part hopefully will be longer that the last, notice how I say hopefully. Any way the eighth, ninth, and tenth parts will probable be the best. They will also be the most "dramatic." I will not understand what I am talking about if you are not Stargirl or Kiwi. Well, on with the story. Oh yea I will tell you this now the indents did not work all the time it is not my fault. 

Letting Go #5

Sorting and Such

~ We now find our tall blonde heroine waiting to be sorted (in the Great Hall). ~

Rebecca peered at the sorting hat uncertainly. How would it figure out what house she would be in? Thinking about it Rebecca realized she had no chose but to try the hat. Ms. McGonagall had started to call names. First Amanda Arrow became a Ravenclaw, and then Sirius Black became a Griffinlor. Rebecca could not believe this. When they had cursed Lily she had become almost certain that he would be a Slytherin. Oh well, no time to ponder it, she had just been called. Rebecca walked quickly over to the stool, grabbed the hat, plopped down on the stool and jammed the hat on her head. The next thirty seconds consisted of the hat talking to Rebecca and finally the hat said aloud to the spectators, "GRIFFINDOR". Rebecca stood up, set the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Griffindor table. All the while thinking, "I will just ignore him and he will leave us alone". She couldn't believe Sirius could be so mean to Lily when he did not even know her. As she sat at the table thinking these things Lily became a Griffindor, Meaghan became a Griffindor, and Perrin became a Griffindor, too. Perrin was happy to be a Griffindor when she saw all of them where there. Also in Griffindor were the other two boys that had hurt Lily. Rebecca discovered their names were James Potter and Remus Lupin.

~ Time Passes. ~ We now find our heroine and her friends entering the common room. ~

"The password is Quiddotche, don't forget," Amanda, the 6th year prefect, reminded them as they entered the Griffindor common room.

"Wow," gasped Perrin.

The common room was gigantic; bigger than Rebecca would have thought. Lily looked as if her eyes might pop out. Meaghan did not seem at all surprised by the large room, she just yawned and motioned for them to follow the prefect to their room.

~~~~~~

Their room was just as grand as the common room. Five beds where spread around the room. At the front of each bed was a trunk. Rebecca recognized hers farther from the door. At the next bed over Rebecca saw Lily's trunk. 

"Oh look, Perrin, we are beside each other," Meaghan's voice rang out from beside Rebecca.

Rebecca looked over to where Meaghan had indicated. Sure enough the two trunks nearest the door were labeled with her friends' names. The last trunk had the name 'Elspeth' engraved on the top. Rebecca looked around the room and finally saw the fifth member of their group.

"Are you Elspeth?" Rebecca asked the dark haired girl who stood in the doorway looking very insecure.

"Yes I am. Aren't you Rebecca?" the girl asked a bit uncertainly.

"Yep. I'm Rebecca, this is Lily, that is Meaghan, and that is Perrin."

"I didn't see you in the Great Hall after sorting, where were you?" Lily questioned Elspeth.

"Was not feeling well. I went to see Professor. Hermosa the nurse lady," Espeth managed to say in a fluster of words.

Being the concerned person she was, Perrin quizzed Elspeth," are you feeling any better? If I were you, I would lie down for a bit."

"I am feeling much better, I will be fine."

"We have to go to bed any way. Goodnight," Meaghan said with a yawn.

~~~~~~ 

The next day passed in a fluster of activity. Rebecca moved from class to class without even thinking about where she was going. At the end of the day she sat in bed thinking. 

I must write dad. I can't leave

him wondering if I made it all

right or if I hate him. I'll

write him tomorrow. I'll write

him and tell him about the last

few days. I tell him to say, "Hi," 

to Brianna and Brenwen. I'll tell

him he has to let me go. Let me live 

my own life the way I choose.

Rebecca could not sleep for a long time as she thought but finally she drifted off into dreamland.

~~~~~~ 

" Rebecca, wake up. It is time for Transfigurations," Lily practically screamed in Rebecca's ear.

"What?" Rebecca tried to say as she yawned.

"Come on, Rebecca. We missed breakfast. We have five minutes until Transfigurations," Elspeth said as she shook Rebecca roughly.

"That caught Rebecca's attention. She could not be late for a class on her second day! It took her 30 seconds to pull on her robes, splash her face with water, run a brush through her hair, and grab her books. Perrin and Meaghan had already left so it was just Lily, Elspeth, and Rebecca sprinting to Transfigurations. After a few minutes Lily stopped in mid stride.

"What way are we going? I don't think this is the way," she gasped out. 

"UM, um. I think it's this way," Elspeth said as she started running down a hall that looked vaguely familiar.

The three girls ran to the end of the hall and opened the door. Nothing was there but another wall.

"It's a fake door!" Rebecca said grumpily as she glared at door crossly.

"Come on let's try another way," Lily sighed.

It did not take long for them to find another way to try but that was the wrong way too. They ended opening the door to "Defense Against the Dark Arts". The teacher was not very happy with them. After 5 minutes of yelling Rebecca finally just told the teacher thanks for his help and slammed the door in the teacher's face. Then Lily had a brilliant idea "We can go to the library and ask the librarian the way." That was exactly what they did. The librarian -or Professor Lampra as we should call her- was very willing to show them the way to Transfigurations.

~ As they are entering the Transfigurations. ~

"Glad to see you found the time to join us," Professor McGonagall said in a very low disappointed voice, "late on your second day. I would expect better behavior, especially from my own house."

"We are so sorry Professor. We couldn't find your room," Elspeth said, her voice tainted with anxiety.

"That is no excuse. You have been here before. I will not take points off our house because it is your first offence but I expect you to report to my office this Friday at five o'clock for detention. You may be seated."

Rebecca looked with horror at Lily and Elspeth. Elspeth looked as though she was going to faint, and Lily looked as if she was going to cry. It just was not fair; they had tried to get to class on time.

~~~~~~ 

"I can't believe her and to her own house," Meaghan wailed after they were safely out of Professor McGonagall's hearing range, "at least she did not take off points."

"We'll be okay, I mean detention can't be that bad," Elspeth said soothingly to Meaghan, then seeing to look on Meaghan's face she added, "or can it?"

"It can. My brother told me that the last time he had detention he had to go in tothe forbidden forest. You could be killed-"

"Don't worry, Meg. We'll be fine; nothing is going to kill us. I am sure we will have supervision," Lily cut in knowingly, "They could get in big trouble if we got hurt."

Nothing they said could calm Meaghan down, and she was not even one of the ones going to detention."

~ Late that night in thier dorm room. ~

"Lil," Rebecca whispered, "Lil.'

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Is it true that we could be killed?"

"No, it couldn't be. We probable won't even be hurt."

"'Kay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~ 

"This has to be her office," Elspeth assured the anxious Lily and Rebecca.

It was Friday night and they had been looking for Professor McGonagall's office for a long time. Of course being the smart people that they were, they had left a bit early but they were still afraid that they would be late. Elspeth's guess was right, and the Professor assigned them to the task of folding notices for her classes.

"At least it's not life threatening," Rebecca sighed as she began to fold her pile of hundreds of papers.

"It is life threatening. We could die of boredom," moaned Lily, "even the forbidden forest is better than this. I mean at least we wouldn't be bored."

"I wouldn't mind the forest either. I can't believe any thing could be so B-O-R-I-N-G. I wish-" Elspeth was cut off from her ranting as the door to the office was roughly slammed open and three boys entered.

"Hi! We are here for detention. Is the Prof here?" said the boy Rebecca knew as Sirius.

Both Lily and Rebecca turned their backs and continued to fold. Elspeth wasn't so sure what to do.

"Guys. There are some people here. What am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore them and maybe they will go away," Rebecca suggested helpfully.

"Why? I mean what did they do?"

"Yea, what did we do? Cut in the boy that had been called James at the sorting.

"They are the ones we told you about!" Lily answered calmly.

"Oh, them!" Espeth glared at them, stood up, whirled around and sat down next to Lily.

"What did we do?" another boy named Remus added.

"You know what you did!" Rebecca said murderously.

"Oh that. I can't believe you are still upset about that. That was ages ago." Sirius responded indignantly.

"Yes, we are!" Lily retorted.

"Of course we are. You cursed us," Rebecca snapped at him.

"As I recall we only cursed her, not you, and it was a mistake," James defended Sirius who was the epicenter of Rebecca's attacks.

"You curse one, you curse the other, and sure that's what they all say," Rebecca snapped right back at him.

"It was a mistake," Remus defended James and Sirius," a sixth year told us there was a particularly nasty SLYTHEREN with red hair somewere on the platform. We thought you were she."

"Well I am not She and I will not talk to the likes of you," Lily practically screamed at them in the cute southern U.S. accent that she adopted when she was mad.

"LEAVE US ALONE," Rebecca did scream at them.

They did not leave but stood there in shock. Of course Professor McGonagall could ignore loud talking but screaming was too much.

"What is going on in here?"

"We just came to find you for our detention," Remus tried to answer her question without getting in trouble.

"I know that you are here for detention which of course you are late for." Professor McGonagall said sternly, "I mean the yelling and screaming."

"It was me," Rebecca responded.

"Why pray tell were you yelling?"

"Because I can't stand the sight of those boys."

Lily then helpfully added, "We can't either. They are mean ignorant fools!"

"That is no excuse for yelling. I will not let you off this once but I will not give you another detention. I will take 10 points of from your house tally instead. Don't yell any more when some one does not want to be disturbed. Come with me boys.

After the boys and the Professor had left Lily voiced all of their opinions," Well, that went well."

"Yes actually it did," Elspeth agreed, "We did not get in to much trouble and we let out our aggressions. I am very proud of us."

"I think we were wonderful," Rebecca agreed.

~ The rest of the detention was quite boring so we won't bother writing about it. We not find our perky characters entering the common room after detention. ~

"How was it?' Perrin asked them breathlessly at the common room entrance.

"B-O-R-I-N-; other than that, we yelled a James, Sirius, and Remus," Lily told Perrin and Lily.

"You yelled at them. Why?" questioned Meaghan at them as if they were insane," I mean some of them are really cute."

"Cute? I can't believe you. They are nincompoops," sputtered Elspeth.

"We yelled at them because- well it's a long story," Lily replied after a moment.

"Yes much too long to talk about now. I want to go to bed," Rebecca concluded the conversation as she stifled a yawn.


	5. Sorting and Such

Author's note: Hi, this is the 6 part in my little story. I forgot to put disclaimers on some of my stories but will put one on this one.   
Disclaimer: I own Rebecca, most of Elspeth (Stargirl owns Elspeth's personality), Brenwen, Brianna, Perrin is owned mostly by me but is also owned by her other self, Meaghan is in the same situation as Perrin; I also own some other stuff like my computer and well, yes, let's not get into the other stuff I own or we could be here all night! Wow! I just said that in one sentence. Oh yes, the "spread my wings and fly," quote is from Snow's new song. I forgot to mention that Born to be Wild belongs to Stepenwolf (I do not think I spelt that right).  
More author's note: Hi, again. I would like to thank, my friends, Stargirl and Kiwi, for stuff, my mommy for editing, my sister for suggestions, and everyone that reviewed. I am sure there is someone I forgot but I can't remember them so obviously I can't thank them.  
We will start of with some diary entries of the characters. Enjoy them. This is going to be very strange, I will warn you now.  
Letting Go #6  
Why Me, the Letter, and the Bet.  
Rebecca's Diary.  
Saturday, September 7.  
Dear Diary,  
Over the past days I have had some amazing experiences. Going to Hogwarts is the best thing I have ever done. On the train ride I met Lily, Perrin, and Meaghan. Lily is one of my best friends; a kindred spirit you might say. Lily grew up in a muggle home and only found out she was a witch last month. She has a sister, but her sister does not sound at all like my sisters. Her sister is older then her and calls her names. One time her sister even broke her arm. Lily is not very shy but there is something about the way she acts that makes me think she was always thought of as a freak. Not because she is one, but because she is different. She will not tell us about it but I still know that someone hurt her so much that it scared her for life. Lily reminds me of me; I am not sure why but she does. I also met Elspeth who is my other best friend now. Elspeth is a dancer like me. She, just like me, has been doing ballet forever. We have not really told any one other than each other about our dancing. It is sort of our secret. I mean it is in the past now, we may never dance again. Dancing is not in our future; it is gone now from our lives. We have to let it go, concentrate on the future, and not look back. Perrin and Meaghan are close friends but not kindred spirits like Lily, Elspeth, and me.  
Some of the classes are fun some are not. I especially do not like Potions because the teacher, Professor Ammia, is terrifying. Also in the class we have to sit beside the Black Gang. The gang, Lils, Els, and I, affectionately call the nincompoops. They are the most annoying people in the universe. More about that later.  
I hear some one calling me. I have to go. Bye.  
Your Forever Friend,  
Rebecca (Ray) Brook  
P.S. Ray is my nickname =)  
Lily's Journal.  
Saturday, September 7.  
Dear Journal,  
Hi!! It is me, yours truly, Lily. I am having a grand time at Hogwarts. I have met some really great people; like Elspeth, and Rebecca, my forever friends. I have also met some not so great people like James, Sirius, Remus, Lucas, and Severus. I do not really want to talk about such a dismal topic as my enemies right now though, let's talk about something else.  
My friends, other than those I just mentioned are Meaghan, Perrin, Amanda, Kris, Erin, and Neva. They are grand friends. All of them really like me they don't just like me because I am "cute." It is really wonderful to be liked for who I am.  
My favorite classes are Charms and Transfigurations. Elspeth and Rebecca like Defense against the Dark Arts the most. I am not sure why though. Meg, and Perrin like Potions, but then again they're insane. Meg is boy crazy. She is in love with Sirius, James, and Remus. Perrin is more normal.  
Bye. I have to go. Elspeth is calling me.  
Lily  
Elspeth's Diary.  
Saturday the seventh of September.  
Dear Diary,  
Hi! Hogwarts is lovely. It is so much fun. I have made lots and lots of friends. My best class is DATDA, but the teacher hates me. Anyway, I don't have much time, so bye. I will write tons more later.  
Elspeth the Great!!!!  
Sirius' Journal.  
07/09  
This has been a very strange week. Strange, but fun. I met tons of new people. One of those new people was Rebecca. I think Rebecca is really cute, but she hates me. I think I know why she hates me. I did some stuff to one of her friends. I said I was sorry though. Anyway it is breakfast; must go eat.  
Sirius  
James' Prank Record Book  
01/09  
Cursed a girl named Lily with the "Electro through curse."  
03/09  
Dropped dung bombs on the Malfoy gang.  
07/09  
Turned a 6th year's hair green.  
~ Now we will begin the story!!! ~  
"So what exactly happened last night?" Perrin quizzed them the next day at breakfast.  
"Not much," Lily responded.  
"No, something did happen. You yelled at the cutest boys in our year. We want to know exactly what happened! Come on tell us!" Meaghan prodded them.  
"You really are boy crazy if you like them. Now, I would like someone like Luke, that gorgeous 2nd year Ravenclaw," Elspeth confided in them.  
"You are changing the topic," Perrin told them sternly, "What happened?"  
"Not much. As you said we only yelled at the 'cutest' boys in our year," Rebecca replied sarcastically.  
Rebecca noticed only too late that the 'cute' boys were just behind her.  
"You think we are cute!!" Sirius said, sounding appalled. Then a smile came on his face, "I thought you hated us."  
"I never said that, and I do hate you," Rebecca said all to quickly as her face turned a rose pink.  
"Yes you did. We heard you," Remus said slyly.  
"I was being sarcastic," Rebecca defended her self.  
"You think we're cute," James said as if he knew a huge secret.  
"Must be going. Must go do something," Sirius said evilly.  
They were gone in the blink of an eye. Rebecca looked around the table murderously. All her friends were dissolved in giggles.  
"Meaghan you will die a very painful death," Rebecca said poisonously.  
At that the other girls collapsed into full fledged laughter.  
"I am sorry, but it is true, they are cute," Meaghan said in between fits of laughter.  
~~~~~~  
"That was not funny." Rebecca said to Lily later on that day in the library.  
"Yes it was."  
"No, it was not."  
"No, I guess it wasn't."  
"But you just said it was."  
"Yes I suppose I did, but now I realize that if it had been me I would not think it was funny."  
"Right. What are they going to do to me?"  
"How should I know?"  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."  
"What?"  
"Why me?"  
"What?"  
"Why does it have to be me that is the next person to be the subject of their prankiness?"  
"Not sure. Are you going to study or not?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Then study."  
"Alright."  
Lily and Rebecca had only studied for a few minutes when the Black gang interrupted them.  
"Hi," Sirius said to them.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rebecca growled in Sirius' face.  
"I think you should leave, now," Lily said very politely to them all.  
"We have to ask you a question," James said in an evilly polite way.  
"You know you really should leave," Lily said a little more forcefully.  
"We will if you answer one question," Remus told them.  
"Why should we do that?" Rebecca said in her 'you are lower than life creatures' voice.  
"Because, we are sorry that we cursed Lily and we are taking a poll for…" Sirius said after a moment of quick thinking, "…for some class that is really important."  
"Fine, be quick, then leave very fast," Lily said snappily.  
"`Kay, the question is: What is your favorite flower?" Remus said as her opened his notebook.  
"Water-lily," Lily responded.  
Rebecca answered, "Morning-glory."  
"Thanks. Bye," James said as they turned to leave.  
They had left when Rebecca asked Lily, "Are they annoying, or what?"  
"Yes, they are. Why did they ask us that question?"  
"I bet it has something to do with what they are going to do to me."  
"Probably."  
"We should not have answered that question."  
"Actually it might be a good sign. Maybe they just want to get you flowers!"  
"Yeah, right. They are going to get me flowers when they could embarrass me for life."  
"Maybe, think positive."  
"I will not think positive."  
"What they are going to do can't be that embarrassing. I mean, if everyone thinks that you like them it is not that bad."  
"Yes it is."  
"Let's not think about this right now. Let's go back to the common room and tell Elspeth what happened.  
"Alright."  
~This is a little author's note thingy. Is this ok? I mean I do not know if it really works. We start again the next morning at breakfast. ~  
"So what are we doing today?" Meaghan asked the other girls as the owls swooped into the Great Hall.  
"Not sure. Are you expecting an owl, Rebecca?" Elspeth said as she stuffed a fork of pancakes into her mouth.  
"No. Why?"  
Elspeth swallowed and responded, "There is one circling your head.'  
Rebecca and the other girls looked up and sure enough, a large tawny owl was circling Rebecca's head. After a moment the owl dropped a letter onto Rebecca's plate.  
"Um, Rebecca is there any reason that you would be getting a howler," Meaghan asked Rebecca a bit worriedly.  
"No, what is a howler,"  
"You will find out right about now," Meaghan said as Rebecca slit open the letter.  
The hall was filled with the magnified voices of Remus, James, and Sirius.  
"Our Morning-glory how we delight in your smile." There was pause and the entire hall looked at Rebecca strangely. Then it continued, "We would like to take this opportunity to say that we are so happy that you like us. Goodbye, our darling."  
That was when Rebecca fled from the hall. She was so mad. Those stupid boys. As she was stepping from the hall four owls swooped down on her and deposited hundreds of morning-glories upon her head.  
"DIE, Black." Rebecca screamed. Of all the Black gang, Rebecca had a special hate for Sirius. He just annoyed her so much. Then when she got out of the hall there was the infamous threesome.  
"Die!" Rebecca growled at them as she walked down the hall. They followed her.  
"We take it you got our surprise!" James commented.  
"Yes I did."  
That was when Sirius made the worst mistake of his life. He set his pace to match Rebecca's, and grinning cheekily, bent down to kiss her cheek. Rebecca saw the kiss coming and turned her head to scream at him. Sirius had not expected this and did not stop. The kiss landed right on Rebecca's lips. Rebecca jumped back and screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
Then she raised her wand and began to curse him. Sirius just stood there. James and Remus jumped in to block the curses. Things went on like that for a few moments until Professor McGongalle arrived with a large crowd. She was just about to jump in when Rebecca fainted.  
~~~~~~  
"Are you alright, Rebecca?" Elspeth asked Rebecca, who was lying on a bed in the sick room, when she was revived.  
"NO! He kissed me!!"  
"We heard," Lily said in a consoling voice.  
"He said to say he was sorry," Meaghan put in quickly.  
"Tell him this means war! "  
"Alright. If you are sure," Perrin said.  
"I am positive."  
"We will tell him." Perrin told Rebecca.  
"Come on, Rebecca, let's go to our dorm," Elspeth suggested. They all agreed that this was a fantastic idea and had started to leave the sick room when Professor Hermosa entered the room.  
"Where are you going, Rebecca?"  
"To my dorm room."  
"No, you are not; you are staying here."  
"But there is nothing wrong with me!"  
"You just fainted, and I want you to stay here for a few hours."  
"But-"  
"No, buts. You can write your parents and tell them about what happened."  
"I am not going to tell my dad about that!"  
"Alright then, tell him about other stuff. I will go get you some parchment and a quill."  
Seeing no good argument, Rebecca said good-bye to her friends and sat down on a bed with the parchment and quill to write to her dad.  
~This is Rebecca's Letter to her dad. ~  
Dear Dad,  
I am having a grand time at Hogwarts. Please try to understand why I came. You know that I have wanted to follow in Mum's footsteps ever since I was really little. I am sorry if that hurts you, but this is my life and I want live it how I choose. Let me go. Let me "spread my wings and fly." I hope you do not hate me. Say "Hi" to Brenwen and Brianna. Please write me back soon. Send the letter with the owl.  
Love,  
Rebecca  
~We now find the girls at breakfast on Monday."  
"Rebecca, Elspeth, I have a problem," Lily sighed at breakfast.  
"Don't worry, we all have problems. It is nothing to be ashamed of," Elspeth told her while trying to look serious. She was mot succeeding.  
"I have a bigger problems,' Rebecca told her in all truth, "Look around you, everyone is looking at me strangely. I think it might have some thing to do with yesterday."  
"No, I really have a bigger problem. Yesterday I made a bet with that annoying Sytheren named Chelsa."  
"Yeah, so?" Elspeth asked.  
"Well, I bet her that I knew a better dancer than her, because she is always going on about how great a dancer she is. Now I found out that she is really good. When I bet her I thought it was all talk. I was going to get Meaghan to dance because she is a really good dancer, but she is not as good as Chelsa. What am I going to do?"  
"You could call the bet off, but that would disgrace all the Griffindors," Elspeth thought aloud.  
With a sinking feeling in her heart Rebecca spoke up, "Elspeth and I will dance."  
"No, you can't. I mean she is really good!"  
"We could you know," Elspeth said to Rebecca.  
"Yes, and we will." Rebecca replied. For Lily's benefit she added, "Lily, Elspeth and I have been doing ballet for years. We are really your only chance."  
"You never told me that you guys are ballerinas."  
"We did not think that we would be dancing again." Elspeth said.  
"How did you each know that the other was in ballet?"  
"Well we just sort of knew and we talked about it some, but we both feel it is in the past. Although we are going to dances this once for you," Rebecca told Lily.  
~~~~~~  
The next few weeks and months were full of preparation. Getting the final details of the bet organized with Chelsa, and practicing. Lily got Dumbalor to find some teachers to judge the competition. The date of the competition was set for October 31 right after the Halloween feast. Lily was very afraid, not that she did not trust her friends, it was just that it was her money on the line and she did not want to loose it.  
~~~~~~  
"Oh, Lily, I am scared. We haven't really performed for a long time," Elspeth sighed at the Halloween feast.  
Elspeth, Rebecca, and Lily were sitting at the Griffindor table looking almost green. Lily was hardly eating anything. Elspeth, and Rebecca were not eating any thing because they did not want to cramp up. It was not long until the feast was over and Dumbalore was announcing the competition. Elspeth, and Rebecca then left to get ready. In costume, with large robes over top, they appeared back in the Great Hall.  
"So, who will dance first?" Chelsa said snootily.  
"You can," Rebecca said sweetly.  
"Right," Chelsa said with a nod.  
All the Slytherens cheered as Chelsa stepped onto dance space. Her song was a slow choral probably by Bach. She was good, but not good enough to have the girls worried. After her dance was done, Elspeth and Rebecca made their grand entrance. Cheering erupted from all the houses but Slytheren. Rebecca assumed start position. Her costume glittering in the lighting. Rebecca looked up to see Chelsa looking at their costumes oddly. Of course they were not wearing the usual 'princessey costume.' They were wearing bandanas and tie-died bodysuits, tights, tutus, and toe shoes. The best part of their costume was the peace signs hanging from their necks and ears. No time to laugh at Chelsa; the music was starting. The first bars of Stepenwolf's Born to be Wild echoed around the Hall, all the muggle bornes began to cheer. Their dancing was a fabulous a mix of modern dance on toe shoes and ballet. Born to be Wild was not usually a 'ballet' song, but they pulled it off with style. Winning was not the most satisfying bit, Rebecca felt that seeing Chelsa face when the song started was worth a million dollars.  
Last author's note: I do not think Born to be Wild was written when they were at school but use your imagination.  



	6. Why Me, the Letter, and the Bet

  
  
Yes this is it the seventh part of my story. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
Letting Go #7  
And it Began.  
"I am so glad we pulled that dance off," Rebecca said to Elspeth the day after Halloween.  
"So am I. I thought at first she might beat us," Elspeth confided in Rebecca.  
Rebecca and Elspeth were sitting on their beds on Thursday morning. The morning's classes had been cancelled because of the feast. Lily was still seelping soundly in her bed; Meaghan and Perrin were not in the room. All of the sudden Elspeth burst in to laughter.  
"What are you laughing for?" Rebecca said.  
"I was just thinking that we could wake up Lily and go to the boy's dorm and pour water onto the heads of the nincompoops!"  
"That is a really good idea!"  
"I did not actually think you would want to do it!"  
"Why not? I mean, I hate them."  
"Alright, but you have to wake up Lils."  
"Fine, but you get to do the cursing."  
~~~~~~  
"Are you sure you know the curse, Elspeth?" Lily asked Elspeth in a whisper as they entered the boy's dorm.  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Right. So we just curse them and leave?" Lily directed her next whispered question at both of them.  
"Yes. Well no. We have to listen at the door after we curse them. You know, for the screams!" Rebecca whispered back.  
"I hope it works," Elspeth nervously sighed, "I never actually had a chance to try it!"  
"But you said-" Lily's whisper was cut off by Rebecca.  
"Trust me Elspeth, it'll work; and, Lily, stop worrying."  
All the time this strange discussion was going on they were standing just inside the boy's dorm. Luckily the boys were heavy sleepers. In the room there were five beds. There, of course, were the nincompoops ~if you have read the other parts you would know that the nincompoops are MPP~ and a strange bratty boy named Peter, and in the last bed there was a really cute boy named Todd Chang.  
"Right. Elspeth just do it!" Lily whispered.  
"Okay. Here it goes."  
Elspeth raised her wand and muttered an incarnation. Five blue darts of light shot out from her wand, each of the darts hovered above one of the boys for a moment, then water exploded from them. Lily and Rebecca were turning to run when they heard a thump behind them. Rebecca turned to see Elspeth lying on the floor in a dead faint. Not stopping to think why this had happened she grabbed Elspeth and dragged her out of the room. Just as she closed the door chaos broke out behind her. "Who did that?" and "Bloody murder," were some of the things the girls heard as the tried to revive Elspeth.  
"I don't think she is going to wake-up," Lily whispered while trying to hold back tears, "I think we killed her."  
"We couldn't have she is still breathing," Rebecca whispered shakily; all the while thinking that at any moment the door behind them could burst open.  
"We have to take her to Prof Hermosa."  
"Alright, I will carry her."  
Rebecca grabbed Elspeth in a fireman's hold and followed Lily to the nurse's office.  
~~~~~~  
"Girls what exactly happened?" Professor Hermosa asked Rebecca and Lily as she worked on Elspeth.  
"She was cursing some people with the 'wereawater curse.' Then she just fainted," Lily answered franticly.  
"I will not ask who or why, but I do need to see her wand."  
"I have it," Lily spoke up then handed the prof the wand.  
Professor Hermosa looked at the wand, did something to it, then muttered, "Oh no."  
"What is it? Is she ok?" Rebecca asked with a sinking feeling in her heart.  
"Girls, Elspeth has had a rare allergic reaction to this curse!"  
"But you can't be allergic to spells!" Lily cried in desperation for her friend.  
"You can, but it is very rare. About one case in every hundred generations," Professor Hermosa explained to them. Them with a sigh she added, "I need to ask you to leave. I need to discuss this with Professor Dumbledore."  
"Is she going to be ok?" Rebecca added as they left.  
"I can't answer that question right now. Go on, I will talk to you later."  
Rebecca and Lily walked down the hall with shocked expressions on their faces. Finally, Rebecca calmly said, "We should go eat breakfast or lunch or whatever it is."  
"We can't."  
"Why not?"  
"We are wearing our pajamas."  
At that both Rebecca and Lily burst in to hysterical laughter.  
~~~~~~  
"Rebecca eat something. You have not eaten anything in more than twenty-four hours," Perrin pleaded with Rebecca as they sat at breakfast on Friday morning.  
"Come on, I know you are upset but there is nothing you can do," Meaghan added to Perrins arguments.  
"We should not have made her do the curse!" Rebecca snapped.  
"Rebecca, we didn't make her." Lily sighed.  
"Professor Dumbledore is going to tell the school what happened at the end of breakfast," Rebecca reminded the other girls.  
"I know. Do you want to leave?" Lily asked hopefully.  
"Yes let's. We can go to the library and read up on the 'allergies'," Rebecca answered.  
"Alright, see you later, guys," Lily said as she stood up to leave.  
"But you're going to miss class!" Meaghan stuttered.  
"Yes, Meaghan, we are. In case you had not heard, it is called skipping," Rebecca informed the shocked girls.  
Rebecca and Lily ignored Perrin's and Meaghan's "buts" as they left the crowed Great Hall and walked to the library. They spent the morning pouring over books of magical diseases, but all they found out was that was only one known possible cure but it had never been tested due to the fact that there had been no cases since the cure was thought of. That did not help them at all. They both thought that there might be some thing in the restricted section but when they tried to get in the books started to scream at them. That was not good because they were not even suppose to be in the library but they got away before they were figured out. Later they had to sneak back into the library. They did not try the restricted section again.  
~~~~~~  
"So, what did you find out?" Meaghan asked them back in the dorm room.  
"Nothing, other than books can scream," Lily said dully.  
"Right, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you, like now," Perrin told them.  
"Ok. Let's go. We can't get into too much trouble," Rebecca told Lily.  
"Yes we can."  
"I knew that, I was being sarcastic."  
"Come on, maybe there is news about Elspeth."  
"Maybe."  
It did not take long for them to find Professor Dumbalors office; in fact they found it right away, surprising even themselves. They were a little worried that the news or whatever he wanted to see them about would be bad, and the look on his face confirmed their worries.  
"Girls, please come in and sit down. I have some very important things to tell you," the Professor instructed them.  
"Are we in trouble?" Lily asked as she sat down in the chair provided for her.  
"Yes and no. It was a very wrong thing you did, skipping class like that, but we understand that you were most probably having a nervous breakdown because of you friend's condition. We will not take points off your house and will not give detention, but you will be under probation. If you are caught breaking any more rules you will be punished severely."  
Both Lily and Rebecca nodded at this. Then Rebecca addressed the real matter at hand, "Is she alright?"  
"The true answer to that is, no."  
"But you can fix her, right?" Lily quizzed him.  
"No, not at the moment," Professor Dumbalor sighed then continued, "We are trying everything we can, but as you would know from your research there is only one known possible cure. We have tried that spell and it failed."  
"You mean she is going to die?" Rebecca asked hysterically.  
"No. I never said that. We are going to keep trying everything we can think of, and also she would not die immediately. She would just be in a permanent state of unconsciousness, or coma."  
"Is there nothing you can do?" Lily asked desperately.  
"No."  
"Have you told Ells parents?" Rebecca asked.  
"Yes, but as there is nothing they can do and they are muggles they have desided to remain at home and receive updates on her from there."  
"Anything else you can tell us?" Lily asked quietly.  
"Nothing, except, don't do anything foolish, and please trust your hearts."  
"Can we can go then?" Rebecca asked tiredly.  
"Yes. See you tomorrow at breakfast. You really must eat, Rebecca."  
"Bye then," Lily told the professor as they left his office. They were hardly down the hall when both of then began to sob. Rebecca started first then Lily began. They really had no hopes for their friend and were already mourning her sort of death. Sobbing felt really good. If you did not know, sobbing is a good way to take out your aggressions, and of course they had many aggressions. Just think about it, if your best friend was in a coma from an allergy that she knew nothing about you would have aggressions. They sobbed for a rather long time, longer then it usually takes to get out one's aggressions. When they stopped they discovered that they had been walking as they sobbed and were now standing in front of the Gryffinlor common room. Lily checked her magical watch and discovered that it was almost midnight, they should have been in bed hours ago.  
"Turn up," Rebecca said to the portrait of the fat lady ('Turn' up was the password). The lady had been sleeping and lectured them on their lack of responsibility and their lack of obedience to rules before she would let them in. Rebecca and Lily, or 'Lils' as Rebecca called her, completely ignored her. They did not really care if they got yelled at; they were having a bad week. Also, Rebecca was really hungry. In the common room Rebecca descided not to go to bed right away. She sat watching the fire, contemplating her life. In her opinion it was not going that great. Rebecca was just thinking that fire is extremely beautiful and deadly when her contemplating was interrupted.  
"Rebecca," a soft voice whispered out of the dark stairwell.  
"Sirius, I hate you and am not in the mood to yell at you so go away please."  
"I have to tell you something really important."  
"What?" Rebecca sighed.  
"I heard your friend is sick and I know the cure!"  
"There is no cure."  
"Yes there is. There is a flower called the Healar Runner which heals all magical diseases."  
"Dumbledore said there was no cure, so how can I believe you?"  
"Almost no one believes this plant exists because there have been no reported sightings of this plant in over five hundred years."  
"Then how do you 'know' it exists?"  
"I've seen it!"  



	7. And it Began

Wow, part eight already. This part is a semi song fic. The song I have in here is "I will Remember You." For your convenience the song is underlined. This part is really sad for me. You might not think it is sad at all. If you hate it, review; if you like it, review. Just Review! In this part I want to thank my sis for lending me her CD.  
Disclaimer: "I will Remember You," is owned by (I think) Sarah Mclachlan and other people. I own some stuff and J.K. owns the rest.  
"Lily, Lily! Wake up," Rebecca whispered.  
"What?" Lily whispered back as she yawned groggily.  
"Lils. I found the cure!"  
At that, Lily sat up looking not the least bit sleepy. "You what?"  
"I found the cure! Well, I think I found the cure. See, there is this plant that cures all magical diseases and I think it will save Elspeth!"  
"But Dumbledore said-"  
"He does not believe this plant exists."  
"But then-"  
"I know about it because Sirius told me, he has seen it!"  
"He could be joking."  
"I do not think so."  
"Can you explain exactly what happened?"  
"Alright. I was in the common room and Sirius came to talk to me. He said that he knew a possible cure. Then he explained that this plant is commonly considered to be nonexistent; that is why Dumbledore did not know about it, but Sirius has seen it. I believe in my heart that the plant, or the Healar Runner as he called it, is the cure. He told me that the Healar Runner he saw was in a cave on the way to Hogsmead. We have to get it!"  
"Do you know exact directions to the cave?"  
"Yes!"   
"You're sure about this?"  
"Yes!"  
"Let's go," Lily sighed.  
~~~~~~  
"You have to be really quiet, Rebecca!"  
"I am trying. It is not my fault that there is stuff in the way, Lily!"  
"Look where you are going! We are not even out of the common room and you are already being too loud."  
"Hey! I am not always too loud!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Hush! See, you are to loud."  
"Fine. I will be quite but I am not always too loud!"  
"Fine," Lily whispered as she entered the portrait hole. Rebecca followed being as quiet as she could, which was not very quiet. Out in the halls they did not talk at all. They scurried down the halls as fast as they could, always listening for any other people. They run in to no one and made it outside fairly quickly. Sirius had told Rebecca that she should follow the road to Hogsmeade until they came to a sign that said "Kover Cave/ Curse Cave." Then they were to turn onto that path and follow it until they come to the cave. Finding the road in the moonlight was hard, everything looked different somehow.  
"What was that?" Rebecca frantically whispered to Lily as she thought she saw something in the grass at the side of the road.  
"Nothing, don't be so paranoid!"  
"Sorry. Lils, I think that you should make up with the nincompoops."  
"Why?"  
"I did, and Sirius helped us."  
"I will forgive Sirius, but not James!"  
"What about Remus?"  
"No."  
"When you get back try not to hold any grudges."  
"What about you?"  
"If I get back I will try too."  
"You are going to get back!"  
"I hope so."  
"I am not worrying, so why should you?" Lily asked.  
"Because."  
"Because what?"  
"Just because."  
"Oh."  
Funny how I feel so much  
But can not say a word  
We are screaming inside  
Oh...but we can't be heard.  
"We are forever friends, right Lily?"  
"Yes, we will always be friends. Even in the place after death."  
"Good."  
"Why would you ask me that?"  
"`Cause I may never have another chance."  
~~~~~~  
"Is this the path, Rebecca?"  
"I think so."  
"You go first, Rebecca."  
"`Kay."  
I'm so tired  
But I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge  
of some thing much to deep.  
"Rebecca, let's swear to go on going for the plant no matter what happens."  
"I think you are right, the plant will not just save Elspeth, it will save others too. We can't stop trying."  
The path curved upward on a slant for a long time and Lily and Rebecca were exhausted. As they reached the top if the path the trees began to thin.  
"Lily, stop. I hear something." Rebecca whispered.  
The girls where deathly quiet as they listened for the sound. After a minute they could hear two people talking.  
"This is it. The plant is ours," came the first voice.  
"Yes Master Voldermort will be very pleased," the second voice was just audible.  
"The right cave, is the one we want. Right?" They heard the first voice again.  
"It does not matter, they lead to the same place where the plant is," the second voice was then heard again.  
"Let's go then," said the first voice, then came a lot of shuffling.  
"Lily, we were suppose to take the right tunnel."  
"It is ok. They said that both the tunnels led to the same place. Come on. We have to get to the plant before them."  
That was when the race began. Rebecca grabbed Lily's hand and began to run. Soon they were pelting down the tunnel. Rebecca stopped pulling Lily. Lily had a small light lit in her hand but it did not help them to see much.  
"Help!" Rebecca screamed suddenly.  
Immediate Lily lunged to grab her falling friend's hand. Rebecca had not noticed the large hole as she was running in the gloomy light and had stepped into it. Lily's quick reflexes helped her to grab Rebecca's hand before she plunged to her death; but now what was Lily to do? She was not strong enough to pull Rebecca up and out of the hole.  
"Lily, can you lie down and hold my hand at the same time? If you are lying down then you are less likely to slip."  
Lily nodded then did as Rebecca asked her to. As Lily looked down at Rebecca she could see that Rebecca was crying.  
"You knew this was going to happen. That is why you talking like that before!" Lily accused Rebecca.  
"I knew something would happen. You have to keep going, Lily, they are going to get to the plant before you."  
"I can't, you'd die. We have plenty of time to get the plant. We're way ahead of them because we ran. Now think of a way we can get you out."  
They stayed like this for a few minutes; then Rebecca spoke up, "Lils, you are slipping."  
"No, I am not," Then Lily began to cry because she was slipping. She was not strong enough to hold Rebecca.  
"Lily, we promised we'd keep going no matter what. I do not want Elspeth and you to die. If you keep holding my hand that will happen. If you let go only one person will die. Lily, please let go of my hand!"  
"I can't do that!"  
"Lily, you have to. Please tell Brenwen, Brianna, my dad, my friends, and Elspeth goodbye for me."  
"Rebecca, I can't do this."  
"You need to. Goodbye. On the count of three, let go."  
"Bye, Rebecca."  
"One, two, three."  
Rebecca loosened her grip and Lily did as well. Lily sobbed as she watched Rebecca slip from sight. Rebecca's sun blonde hair maked a halo around her head as she fell.  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories.  
There was no crunch of bones but Lily could imagine it. There was no scream but Lily could hear it. Taking a deep breath Lily stood ran around the whole and started running once more. As she ran she kept thinking, "Why did this happen, is it my fault? and I could have saved her." It seemed like forever until she got to the central chamber. As she ran in and grabbed the flower she could hear the men talking. She knew she had to hurry. Feeling as if her legs where going to fall off the began to run back. As she ran, she could hear their yells when they found the flower gone. The yells motivated her to go faster, and soon she was outside once more. The sun was just rising in the east but she had no time to marvel at its splendor. A quick look around showed her that the men had ridden broomsticks. Lily then decided that she was going to use their broomsticks. She took both of them so they would have no transportation and soon she was flying to Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~  
Lily wiped her wet cheeks one last time as she entered Hogwarts. Nothing would ever be the same. She had made a choice that determined her future. Now she was Rebecca's future too. In the quick walk to Dumbledore' office she thought her life and how she would live it. From now on she would live each day to the fullest and never leave any thing unsaid. This was her future, as Rebecca would have said and she would not to cling to the past, she would life for Rebecca and no one else.  
More afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past  
That does not let me choose.  
At the door to Dumbledore's office Lily stopped for a moment then summoning all her courage she knocked on the door.  
"Come in," came the strained voice of the professor.  
Lily gently opened the entrance and stepped in. Fingering the budding plant in her pocket she spoke, "Professor, I have done a very foolish thing."  
"Is that so? Please sit down; then tell me what you have done. You had us very worried, disappearing like that."  
"Professor, my dear friend Rebecca found a possible cure for Elspeth's allergies. We went to search for it. I have the cure here with me. I am sorry for any inconvenience, but we had to find it."  
"I see. I thought it was something like that. Where is Rebecca?"  
"Professor, she is dead."  
"Lily please tell me what happened."  
"I will try...and that is what happened."  
Lily let the tears fall freely down her checks as she watched Professor Dumbledore wipe his tears away with a handkerchief. It was strange, seeing the Professor cry; she would have thought that he would keep the tears in.  
"Lily, you did a very courageous thing; following Rebecca where her heart led her, then letting her go when she asked. By doing as Rebecca told you to do you have saved many lives and helped tremendously in the fight against Voldermort. I wish there was a way to bring Rebecca back but there is no way. Rebecca will always be in our hearts helping us to do the impossible. Lily let's go visit Elspeth and see if that plant is the real thing."  
~~~~~~  
"Professor Hermosa, is it working?"  
"Yes, Lily, it is working!"  
"Will she be able to talk to us soon?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.  
"No, she will need to rest for possibly 24 hours. Where is Rebecca?"  
"She's dead," Lily whispered.  
"Professor Hermosa, can I talk to you outside?"  
"Of course, Dumlbdore, but what happened-"  
"I will explain outside."  
Lily sighed as they left the room. She knew that Dumbledore would explain to Hermosa what had happened. Looking around she saw a chair and sat down in it, that is when the tears really began to come. The professors did not come back and lily supposed that they where telling the rest of the school what happened. Sitting there she fell a sleep. In her dreams, Rebecca was dancing in the sky and Lily was floating around her. Rebecca twisted in between the stars and floated over the moon, never looking down. Lily looked down often; she could not see the earth and was scared. Rebecca seemed never to notice that Lily was there but at the end of the dream Rebecca turned to her and said, "Let go." Lily woke up just after Rebecca said those two words. She understood, Rebecca wanted her to let go. Rebecca wanted to be free to be happy and she could only do that if Lily would let her go. Lily could not keep tying Rebecca down by wishing that she would come back. Rebecca would be there when Lily needed her but she did not want to be there all the time. Lily sat there composing a poem as she thought these things.  
  
Best friends forever  
We promised, we swore  
Always together  
We pledged, and we vowed.  
  
Now she is gone  
And there is no light  
Why did she leave me?  
I ask late at night.  
  
She is gone to the place  
The place after death  
The place I can't follow  
To bring her right back.  
  
Sometimes I feel her  
Feel her here   
Helping me on  
To love and laughter.  
  
She said to let go  
To let go of her  
But I really just can't  
I need her right here.  
  
Letting her go is the hardest thing I've ever done  
Thinking these things will not help me though  
I know what I need  
I need to let go.  
  
Lily stopped. that was it. Her poem was how she felt. No need to compose any more, she would remember it and write it down later. Now she would sleep, with no dreams.  
"Lily,"  
Lily looked up, at the door was James.  
"What, can't you see I am busy!"  
"I heard what happened. I am here to say that I am sorry."  
"Why would you be sorry?"  
"I am sorry for being such a brat. I am always trying to bother you. I am sorry for that. You don't have to forgive me. I guess I will leave now, I just wanted to tell that because you have a lot on you mind and well I thought that if you did not hate me so much that might help you to get through this or something."  
"Right."  
"Bye."  
Lily though about James for a few minutes after he left. She did not really like him, he was very annoying. It was nice of him to say he was sorry, but she was sure he would be being mean to her as soon as she was over this. He was a tickster and nothing would change that. Now she would sleep and think about things like this tomorrow.  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let you life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired  
But I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge  
Of something much too deep  
  
Funny how I feel so much  
But cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
Oh...but we can't be heard  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let you life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
   
   



	8. Letting Go

This is the ninth and second last part of my fic. This is a song fic. There will be a lot of skipping around in this part. You might go from their first year to their weddings to their sixth year. The song in this part is "Graduation" by Vitamin C. On the last part I said that I underlined the song, I did it but the underlining just didn't show up. I will try to make the song in italics this time, it might not work but I am trying. The last part I uploaded was subtitled "Letting Go" (I forgot to say that last time). 

Disclaimer: I own some stuff, J.K. owns a lot of the stuff. Vitamin C owns the song Graduation.

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story and a special thanks to Kiwi who helped me find this song to use, who is always encouraging me, and yes well, thanks Kiwi.

****

Letting Go #9

Friends Forever

__

So we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25...

"Rebecca, what are you going to be when you grow up?" Meaghan asked Rebecca. It was late at night and all the girls had decided to have an all nighter. Lily and Elspeth had already said what they wanted to be; it was Rebecca's turn now.

"I do not know, I mean am only 11 I don't have to decided right now, and who knows if I will still be here. What about you Meaghan?"

"I am..."

~~~~~~

__

...Keep on thinking things will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same...

As Lily stared out of the train window she realized that she had always thought that things would never change. She had always thought that Rebecca, Elspeth, and herself would always be together. Together on earth.

~~~~~~

__

...But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track...

Lily sighed, she kept thinking about the fact that next year when Elspeth and she came back to Hogwarts they would not be coming back to Rebecca's smile. They would be coming back to painful memories and hurting. There would be no more Rebecca to notice the little things; to tell them to cheer up. As she looked around the train platform she was standing on she heard the sound of wind chimes near her ear. They were not happy wind chimes, they were sad.

~~~~~~

__

.... And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now

Cause you don't have another day...

"...say goodbye to Brenwen, Brianna, my dad..."

Lily could remember those words as if they had been spoken only moments before. Rebecca had asked her do this she had to.

"Brenwen, Brianna, you know who I am right?"

"Yes we do, you're Lily one of Rebecca's best friends."

"Before Rebecca died she told me to say goodbye to you..."

~~~~~~

__

...Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound...

Lily sat during the funeral. She was not crying because the funeral seemed so superficial. They kept saying nice things about Rebecca, but some of them had not even met Rebecca. Rebecca would hate the funeral. She would say there is no need to be so sad. Memories flickered in Lily's mind, about the real Rebecca, not the body they were burying.

~~~~~~

__

...I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love but it came too soon...

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James Potter whispered to Lily as they bent over their potions work.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I guess so. Meaghan bet Perrin that you and I would hook up and Meaghan doesn't have 10 galleons. Meaghan would be in big trouble if I didn't say yes."

The air was filled with the smooth sound of wind chimes that Lily was so used to; this time they sounded happy.

~~~~~~

__

...And there was me and you and we got real blue

We'd stay at home talking on the telephone...

"Hi, is Lily there?"

"Yes, just a minute," Petunia snapped; she was expecting a call from her boy friend.

A minute later Lily answered the phone "Hi, Lily speaking."

"Hi, it is James."

"Hi."

"What you doing today?"

"Nothing, I am sooo bored. How `bout you?"

"Nothing. Say, do you want to..."

~~~~~~

__

.... We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared...

"Lily will you marry me?"

"Yes, James I will...."

__

...Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels....

"I hate him, Elspeth. How could anyone be so mean?"

"Lily, James is just the average annoying twelve year old boy. Just ignore him."

"How can I, he just cut off my braid."

"It looks cute now that it has been fixed."

"Life is not fair...."

As they talked Elspeth and Lily heard a wing chime twinkling merrily in the room, the strange thing was that there is was no wind chime in the room. Elspeth looked around to find a chime even though she knew she wouldn't find one. Her mood changed when her eyes lit on Rebecca's empty bed.

~~~~~~

__

.... As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change

Come what ever,

We will still be friends forever...

...So if we get the big jobs and make the big money

When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?...

"It was a joke, Lily."

"James, that was not a joke; it was not funny. I will not scream because if I scream then I am letting you control my emotions, just go away!"

"I thought it was funny," Sirius spoke up from next to Lily.

"You would," snapped Lily

~~~~~~

__

.... Will we still remember everything we learned at school?

Still be trying to break every single rule?...

"You must be try to break every single rule this school has," Lily snapped at the marauders as they had taken to calling themselves.

"Yep!" Sirius bubbled annoyingly.

James then added seriously "That is our goal...."

~~~~~~

__

...I keep-keep on thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

And this is how it feels....

"Lily, will you dance with me?" James smiled 

cat-like as he said this.

"I am in the middle of my homework. Why are you asking me this?"

"I love dancing; it is like flying."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, firstly, you look like you are drunk and secondly, there is no music."

"Fine. Be a spoil sport!"

~~~~~~

__

...As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever,

We will still be friends forever...

"Bye, Elspeth, see you next year," Lily yelled over the noise of the crowd at Kings Cross. 

"Bye Lily. Best friends forever, never forget."

"How could I?"

"Send me a letter," Elspeth yelled over her shoulder.

~~~~~~

__

...Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking that is our time to fly...

They're growing up, worrying about the future, Rebecca thought. I never got that chance but that's all right. They will live it for me. I have the memories.

__

...As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever,

We will still be friends forever.


	9. Friends Forever

Hi. This is the last part in my fic. I guess I am a bit sad because it is over but I am kind of glad. Thanks to these people that reviewed other parts of this story: Pizazz, Rosa, Rainbow Kitty, Sirius, ss and kvk, Unicorn Child, Nori, Karen, Jenny, dffghdshf, Amethyst, Kali ma, Kiwi, acdefg, beth, JocelynE, bananasherbet, Jennifer, gumboot, ~Enchanted~, Chran Basil, nhggh, Jodie, gfgsd, Stargirl, The Hairy One, Ice Princess, Ariana. Thank you peopleJ This is a song fic; the song it is "My Heart will go on." I usually do not like sad songs but the songs I used for this story fit with the mood, and they are so wonderfully sad. Oh yeah, if you want a sequel please tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: Celine Dion owns the song. J.K. owns almost everything (I own some of the stuff though.) J.K. owns the quotes from her book. I identified the quotes with *'s.

****

Letting Go #10

The Final Letting Go 

__

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on...

"He is beautiful, Lily."

"He is, isn't he, James? My little baby."

"Our baby."

"Yes our baby, our little Harry."

__

...Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have to come to show you go on...

"Lily, Voldermort is after us," James calmly told Lily as he picked up Harry from his crib.

"That would be expected wouldn't it," Lily sighed.

"I suppose, Sirius has offered to be our secret keeper."

"That is good. We know that we can trust him," Lily responded automatically.

"Yes, I think he would be the best person."

As they talked Lily heard a wind chime softly spinning in the breeze.

__

...Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on...

"Lily, is James there?" Sirius frantically asked Lily.

"No. Why?"

"Can I come in."

"Sure. Come into the kitchen."

"Lily I don't have much time. Can I just talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure."

"Lily, I think that Voldermort will figure out that I am the secret keeper, because I am the most likely candidate considering that I am James best friend. I think that you should switch the keeper."

"Alright, I will talk to James as soon as I can. I think that Remus would be a good keeper."

"It can't be Remus!"

"Why?"

"James and I think there is a leak in the group, we also think the leak is Remus."

"What? No one ever told me that!"

"We did not want to worry you."

"You should have told me. What about Elspeth?"

"She is in America. We wouldn't be able to talk to her in time."

"So, it has to be Peter," Lily said as she listened for the alarmed sound of wind chimes she knew was coming. It came.

__

...Love can touch us one last time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you 

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on...

* "Lily, take Harry and go! Go! Run! I'll hold him 

off-" *

Lily ran to Harry's room and was attempting to pick him up then she heard a noise from behind her. She spun around, in the door was Voldermort. Sobbing she cried out,* "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do 

anything-." *

* "Stand aside - stand aside, girl-" *

Lily was paralyzed. What was she to do? Then she heard the soft sound of wind chimes. Mixed in with the chimes came Rebecca's soft voice, "die for him as I died for you."

Then Lily knew what to do.

__

...Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on...

.... There is some love that will not go away

You're here; there's nothing to fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are save in my heart

And my heart will go on and on.


End file.
